My couple perfect
by MaakaDeeAshuraa
Summary: SouL tendra que encontrar a una chica para el baile de San Valentine antes del viernes pero el problema es que la mayoria de las chicas de shibusen quieren ser su pareja ¿A cual chica elegira?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Atsushi Okubo, la historia si es mia.**

_aqui les dejo otro fic que hace poco se me ocurrio despues de que paso San Valentine y algo que vivi..._**  
**

* * *

"**My Couple perfect"**

**Cap. 1 **

**Soul POV**

Caminábamos Black star y yo por los pasillos de Shibusen platicando cosas triviales, en ese momento una chica se acerca a paso lento y nerviosa hacia mí.

-T-toma e-esto e-es pa-para t-ti- me dijo totalmente sonrojada mientras me daba un sobre rosa, la mire por un momento, tenía la mirada agachada.

-Ah, Gracias-le dije al mismo momento que tomaba el sobre y ella salía corriendo.

-Esta es la octava vez en la semana que te envían una cartita de amor- se burlo Black star.

-Sí y aunque ya las he rechazado muchas veces no dejan de insistir en que vaya con alguna de ellas al "_baile"_-dije resaltando la última palabra con pesadez.

-jaja… en ese caso no te queda de otra, tendrás que decidirte y solo tienes una semana para hacerlo, nyajaja- comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-Así y dime ¿con quién piensas ir al baile tu?

-Es obvio que con Tsubaki-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿la invitaste?-pregunte sorprendido.

-Claro, es la única chica linda y digna de estar con un Dios como yo- respondió con orgullo y luego agregar –además de que es muy cariñosa, lista, cocina muy bien, hace trabajos manuales hermosos, me escucha en todo momento y…- lo interrumpí.

-BLACK STAR POR FIN SE HA ENAMORADO- Grite provocando un eco en todos los pasillos y salones del lugar.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! LO QUE PASA ES QUE YO SOLO… yo…pues… -murmuraba mientras se ponía cada vez más rojo, me reí ante su comportamiento, realmente no me lo podía creer.

-No te pongas nervioso es normal eso… pero no en ti- me burle provocando su enojo.

-¡CALLATE! ADEMAS A UN DIOS TAN GRANDE COMO YO NO LE INTERESAN ESAS COSAS!- grito mientras se cruzaba de brazos y desviaba la mirada un tanto avergonzada.

-um… MIRA HAY VIENE TSUBAKI- dije señalando detrás de él.

-¿DONDE, DONDE?- pregunto alegre buscándola con la mirada.

No aguante más y estalle a carcajadas.

-¡IDIOTA! COMO TE ATREVEZ A ENGAÑAR AL GRAN ORE-SAMA!- volvió a gritar para después irse y dejarme con el dolor de estomago que ocasionó el burlarme así de él, pero fue muy divertido ver su cara de esa forma.

Inesperadamente una chica de cabello castaño y ojos ámbar se para enfrente de mí, aunque claro esto ya no me sorprende en nada.

-P-Por fa-favor s-se mi…mi…mi sa-san va-valentine-me dijo totalmente sonrojada.

-Lo siento, pero por el momento no estoy interesado-la rechacé, esto ya me estaba irritando demasiado.

-No importa, espero que cambies de opinión y aceptes mi invitación, estaré esperando tu respuesta- me sonrió y se fue corriendo.

Suspire nuevamente.

_¿Por qué tuvo esa loca idea el padre de kid de hacer un baile de San Valentine y asistir obligatoriamente con pareja? Y peor aun ¿Por qué justamente a mi me tienen que invitar?..._

_

* * *

_

_Recordando…_

_-Wozu, Wozu-nos saludo shinigami-sama- muy bien quiero avisarles que el próximo viernes se llevara a cabo un baile por ser el 14 de Febrero que como todos saben es el día del "amor y la amistad" así es de que vayan buscando su pareja y por ser un día importante del año es obligatorio que asistan o de lo contrario…_

_-serán diseccionados- susurro macabramente stein detrás de todos los alumnos haciendo que lo miráramos con miedo._

_-Y un mensaje para las chicas, no olviden hacer su chocolate porque ese dia tendran que entregarselo a su novio o amigo, bueno eso es todo, suerte a las personas que por el momento no tienen pareja y que ni se les ocurra asistir sin una- dijo sonriente._

_Después de su aviso varias chicas se me comenzaron a acercar suplicándome que las llevara al baile e incluso algunas comenzaron a pelear por mí._

_Genial esta idea no me agrado en nada… _

_Fin del Recuerdo…

* * *

_

Llegue a mi departamento en cuestión de minutos tan pronto las clases finalizaron, suspire mientras me sentaba y relajaba un poco en mi sofá.

Realmente odio los bailes no se qué es lo que tienen de divertido y con más razón cuando tengo que usar traje; en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejándome ver a una chica de cabello rubio cenizo y color de ojos jade.

-Ya llegue- dijo sonriente poniendo sobre la mesa de la sala una bolsa llena de libros.

-¿De nuevo fuiste a la Biblioteca?- pregunte sin importancia al momento que encendía la tele y hacia zapping con el control cambiando de canal.

-Sí había varios que me gustaron y los compre-me respondió sacando los libros de la bolsa.

-Ratón de Bibliotecas-me burle pero al no recibir ninguna respuesta o Maka-chop por parte de ella voltie a verla y me sorprendí mucho cuando note que su rostro se encontraba deprimido y sus ojos opacados por la tristeza… ¿le habrá pasado algo?, no me gusta verla así.

-Maka, ¿estas bien?- pregunte preocupado

-Eh... ah sí- dijo en un ligero susurro

Suspire…

-Es por ese idiota de "_Ryouta_" verdad- dije escupiendo con odio su nombre.

-No, no es su culpa- susurro con un hilo de voz- él simplemente me quiere como_ amiga_ es por eso que me…me rechaza cada vez que lo invito al baile, además el…

-No, si realmente te quisiera como una "_amiga_" no te sacaría celos saliendo con otras chicas, a ese idiota solo le gusta hacerte sentir mal y tu de tonta que se lo permites aferrándote más a él.

-No, Ryouta no es así…-me miro fijamente, sus parpados comenzaban a humedecerse por culpa de las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento.

-¡¿Por qué siempre lo defiendes?!-grite molesto.

-¡No lo defiendo, tu eres el que no lo entiende!- me dijo entre sollozos.

-¡Yo si lo entiendo! ¡Eres tú la que no quiere entender que el NO te quie…

-¡¡¡¡CALLATE!!!!- su grito hizo un sonoro eco en todo el departamento.

Sus lagrimas no dejaban de cesar, cada vez que se secaba una lagrima le salía otra.

-Maka… yo lo siento- le dije dulcemente acercándome a paso lento a ella.

-No importa, después de todo se que tienes razón-me susurro aun entre sollozos-él no me quiere ¿verdad? Solo juega conmigo, pero yo…-no pudo terminar por que su voz le comenzó a fallar.

La abrasé mientras sollozaba a más no poder y se recargaba sobre mi hombro, la encontraba tan indefensa, tan sola, tan… ¿hermosa?...bueno no puedo negarlo porque realmente lo era pero no por esa razón signifique que me guste ya que solo es mi mejor amiga, duramos un rato mas en esa posición y cuando al fin se pudo tranquilizar la acompañe hasta su cuarto y le cante una pequeña nana de cuna hasta que se quedo profundamente dormida.

-Buenas noches-susurré mientras le acariciaba su mejilla la cual aun seguía un poco humedecida por las lágrimas.

A pesar de que en ocasiones no la pasamos discutiendo, ella siempre está a mi lado cuando estoy solo o algo triste y es por eso que yo hare lo mismo por ella siempre.

No voy a permitir que ese idiota de Ryouta la siga lastimando de esta manera.

* * *

**Maka POV**

_..._

_Caminaba por los patios del shibusen, hace 2 minutos habíamos terminado nuestra practica, asi es pertenecía al club de porristas._

_Desde que era pequeña fui muy buena en todo eso de la gimnasia, ademas de que el vestuario de las porristas es muy lindo y cómodo._

_En ese momento recorde que el club de Basquet ball se encontraba entrenando porque el dia lunes de la proxima semana concursarian a nivel estatal contra los "Paper moon" y por lo que he escuchado son muy buenos, pero no tanto como el equipo de nuestra escuela los "Death Scythe"._

_Desde que Ryouta entro al equipo como capitan no a habido ninguna vez en la que no hayan ganado algun juego._

_Despues de unos 5 minutos llegue hasta el campo donde se encontraban entrenando, lo busque con la mirada hasta que finalmente lo encontre._

_Un chico alto de cabello negro como la noche, piel blanca y ojos color turquesa esquivaba habilmente a sus oponentes quienes intentaban quitarle el balón sin exito alguno y en un movimiento ágil lanzo el balón el cual encesto al primer tiro; su nombre es Ryouta Tsukimoto es de 3° de Secundaria y muy popular entre las chicas, y ¿quien no se moriria por él?, esta tan guapo._

_El entrenador dio un silbido, al mismo tiempo que todos los que se encontraban jugando en la cancha dejaron de hacerlo._

_Mire de lejos como Ryouta tomaba asiento mientras se limpiaba el sudor con una toalla._

_Vamos maka vé con el..._

_Me repetia las mismas palabras, sin embargo, mi cuerpo no hacia nada mas que quedarse parado en el mismo lugar._

_Suspire, porque nunca me puedo acercar lo suficiente a él como para decirle aunque sea un..._

_-Hola, Maka-chan, me alegra verte por aqui-me respondio con una sonrisa haciendo que mi corazón comenzara a latir desenfrenadamente contra mi pecho-acabamos de terminar nuestra practica._

_-H-hola Ry-Ryouta-san- dije nerviosa, cada vez que estaba cerca de él me era muy dificil hablar con claridad-¿co-como t-te v-va e-en l-la pra-practica d-de Bas-Basquet?_

_-Muy bien, gracias y a ti ¿como te va en tu club de porristas?_

_-Bi-bien, hace 10 mi-minutos terminamos de en-ensayar-le respondi un poco mas relajada._

_-Que bien, espero que el lunes me apoyes con tus porras._

_-Claro-le sonreí ampliamente._

_-Y ademas te prometo que nuestro equipo ganara._

_Tu puedes, tu puedes... intenta decírselo..._

_-etto... Ryouta-san... yo queria saber si tu...a ti... ¿te gustaria ir al ba-baile c-conmi-migo?..._

_Hubo un momento de silencio... algo incomodo para mí._

_-Lo siento, tengo novia...  
_

...

Lentamente comenze a abrir mis ojos, los rayos del sol entraban por mi ventana podia escuchar a los pajaritos cantar en los arboles.

Era sabado por lo que no habia clases, por alguna extraña razon me sentia bien como si me huvieran quitado un gran peso de encima.

_Soul..._

Es verdad, gracias a soul por fin pude comprender que Ryouta solo jugaba conmigo, nunca tuvo novia solo usaba a sus pretendientes para hacerme sentir mal, es por eso que...

Lo intentare, me olvidare de él, no volvere a confiar de nuevo en mis sentimientos.

Nunca más dejare que un chico me vuelva a lastimar de esta manera.

**Be Continued...**

* * *

_Um... ¿Que tal me quedo este?..._

_waaa es el segundo que hago, me tarde menos en este que el primero._

_En fin, pronto iniciaran las vacaciones de Semana Santa y tendre mas tiempo para subir la continuacion de este o de "Lovely princess"_

_¿Reviews?  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Atsushi Okubo, la historia si es mia.**

_Muy bien el esperado capitulo ya esta aqui..._**  
**

* * *

**"My Couple perfect"**

**Cap. 2**

**Maka POV**

-¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no se jugar Básquet ball?!- le grite a soul.

-Claro que si sabes-me dijo mientras me daba el balón.

-¡No es verdad nunca en mi vida he jugado a esto!

Nos encontrábamos en las canchas de Death City, una vez que terminamos de almorzar, soul me había dicho que había quedado en ir hoy a jugar Básquet ball con Black star y kid, pero que no podrían asistir,- Black star había ganado dos entradas para ir al Restaurante "Death Bucks" junto con Tsubaki, y Kid al parecer tenía cita con su peluquero personal,- y desde hace días tenía ganas de venir a jugar. Es por eso que decidí venir a jugar un rato con él, pero ahora me arrepiento…

-Solo trata de encestar…-me dijo

Torpemente lance el balón con fuerza hacia la canasta el cual no entro, en cambio reboto en esta y regreso a mí como un imán golpeándome en la cabeza.

-¡AUCH!-me queje mientras me sobaba la parte dañada-¡A que idiota se le ocurrió inventar un juego tan mortal y difícil como lo es esté!

- James Naismith-se burlo.

-Pues no es divertido

-Es muy sencillo maka, solo ponte frente del poste, flexiona un poco tus rodillas, pones el balón a la altura del pecho y salta para que puedas encestar, es fácil ¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?

-No gracias, no pienso morir tan joven-respondí mirando con miedo el balón.

Soul suspiro…

-Está bien…-murmure no muy convencida.

Me pare frente al poste tal y como me había explicado soul flexione mis rodillas, puse el balón a la altura de mi pecho y me prepare para saltar.

-Bien, ahora lanza el balón hacia la canasta pero esta vez trata de no hacerlo con tanta fuerza.

Asentí ligeramente con la cabeza. Lancé el balón hacia la canasta y salte de alegría cuando vi como este encestaba.

-Vez te dije que si sabias jugar- me dijo con ufana.

-¡Si gracias, Soul!- le sonreí para después darle un abrazo.

Cuando me separe de el note que estaba totalmente rojo y tenía la mirada desviada, ¿Hice mal en abrazarlo? ¿Se habrá molestado por eso?

-Lo siento, no debí haber hecho eso- susurre algo apenada mientras me separaba un poco de él.

-No, no te preocupes- me dijo aun rojo.

-¿Quieres seguir jugando?- pregunte.

-No, vamos a descansar un rato.

Nos sentamos en una de las bancas del parque, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hubo un momento de silencio, comencé a sentirme algo rara, por lo general soul y yo nos la pasamos platicando o discutiendo,-aunque en este momento no viene el caso discutir-, volteé a verlo, su mente parecía estar muy lejos de aquí.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunte tratando de romper aquel incomodo silencio.

-No

-¿Seguro?- insistí.

-Si

Esto me comenzaba a preocupar un poco.

A lo lejos se podían ver a unos niños jugar a la pelota y una que otra pareja paseando por el lugar, cada vez que esta ultima pasaba en frente de nosotros no podía evitar sentirme triste y con un gran dolor en mi corazón, tenia miedo, pero era algo que no comprendía, _¿miedo?, ¿a qué?_ Y _¿Por qué? _

Suspire mientras volteaba a ver a soul fijamente, aun tenia la mirada perdida.

-Si es por lo del abrazo yo…

-No maka no es eso- susurro.

-¿Entonces?

Suspiro, para después verme fijamente, sin embargo, tan pronto lo hizo volvió a desviar la mirada.

-No es nada.

De nuevo reino aquel silencio sobre nosotros…

No entendí la razón por la que soul no me dijera que es lo que le pasaba, se supone que los amigos se cuentan todo ¿no? Entonces porque se ponía de esta manera. Me había dicho que no estaba molesto por lo del abrazo, si no era eso que le pasaba.

Una gota callo en mi cabeza haciendo que saliera de mis pensamientos, mire hacia el cielo el cual comenzaba a nublarse, me pare de mi lugar para después voltear a ver a Soul quien se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, carraspeé un poco para llamar así su atención.

Él me miro confundido.

-Va a comenzar a llover será mejor irnos ya.

Suspiro.

-Sí, vámonos- susurro mientras se paraba de su asiento, tomaba sus cosas y comenzaba a caminar en dirección al departamento.

En todo el camino no dijo nada y yo tampoco.

Suspire…esto ya me está preocupando mucho.

* * *

Tan pronto llegamos al departamento comenzó a llover.

Soul se fue directo a su cuarto y se encerró en este, al igual que yo. Me deje caer en la cama algo cansada hundiendo mi rostro en la almohada.

Odio cuando no me quiere contar lo que le pasa, ¿Qué acaso no confía en mí?

_Al parecer no…_

Suspire.

Un baño no me vendría mal en este momento, me pare de mi lugar y me fui al baño. No sé por cuánto tiempo estuve bajo el chorro de agua pero salí tan pronto el agua caliente se termino.

Comencé a vestirme, me puse una falda negra de tablones, unas valerinas y una playerita celeste de mangas cortas, y como siempre, me peine en dos coletas. Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a Liz y Patty entrar por esta.

-¡¡MAKA-CHAN!! ¡¡ADIVINA, ADIVINA!!- grito Liz mientras daba saltitos de emoción.

La mire confundida.

-Eh… ¿ya consiguieron pareja para el baile?

-No, eso es lo que nos sobra- dijo Patty divertida-¡¡ADIVINA!!

-Um… ¿compraste algo?, ¿ropa, zapatos, maquillaje?- pregunte, pero en todas negó con la cabeza- Pues no lose, ¿Qué es?

-¡Abrieron una nueva tienda de ropa y accesorios en el centro comercial!- respondió Liz con un brillo en los ojos y una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Eso es bueno, espero que se diviertan mucho-murmure con una sonrisa.

-No vendrás con nosotras-susurro Patty un tanto macabra.

-¿Qué? Pe-pero no necesito nada.

-Claro que si, el viernes ya es el baile y aun no tienes vestido que ponerte para ese día- me regaño Liz mientras revisaba mi armario.

-Es porque tenía pensado no ir-susurre nerviosa.

Liz volteo a verme sorprendida.

-¡¿Cómo que no piensas ir al baile?!-pregunto enojada-recuerda que nadie puede faltar ese día, es obligatorio asistir, incluso lo tomaran en cuenta en tus calificaciones.

-Sí, lo sé, pero para eso debo de ir con pareja y no he conseguido ninguna- susurre con la voz entrecortada mientras bajaba un poco la mirada, aun no podía olvidarme del todo los recuerdos donde Ryouta me rechazaba, cada vez que lo invitaba.

-No te preocupes por eso, Patty y yo te ayudaremos a encontrar a tu media naranja- me dijo Liz sonriente-Y para eso, es necesario ir a comprarte un hermoso vestido y algo de maquillaje para que en ese día te veas como toda una princesa.

-Pero está lloviendo, si compramos las cosas se nos van a mojar de regreso a casa.

-Maka, eso es lo de menos, es por eso que existen taxis-dijo Patty.

Suspire resignada.

-Ok, vámonos.

-¡Siii ~!- gritaron ambas al unísono victoriosas.

Tome mi chaqueta de mezclilla y un paraguas.

Salimos de mi habitación, la puerta del cuarto de soul seguía cerrada por lo que me imagino que no ha salido de allí desde que llegamos al departamento, toque la puerta de soul, no respondió solo se escucho un sonoro _Hump_ desde el interior de su habitación.

-Soul, voy a salir un rato, regreso en la tarde-le avise.

-Muy bien, llamare a las demás-Liz sonrió ampliamente, para después comenzar a marcar el numero de Tsubaki y Chrona.

Una vez que las invito -o mejor dicho obligo- a ir de compras, salimos del departamento y tomamos un taxi. En todo el camino no deje de pensar en él extraño comportamiento de mi arma.

* * *

Una vez que llegamos al centro comercial, nos bajamos del taxi y le pagamos al chofer. En la entrada ya se encontraban Tsubaki y Chrona esperándonos.

-Hola Tsubaki, Chrona- las salude.

-Hola chicas-nos saludaron con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, entremos, tenemos mucho que comprar-dijo Liz emocionada entrando rápidamente a las tiendas.

Las horas pasaron y para mala suerte mía Liz no me dejaba respirar, no paraba de comprar, además de que incluso me obligaba a comprarme ropa que no necesitaba y que además era muy provocativa, jamás usaría yo algo así,- tal vez se la regale a Blair-, pensé.

Entramos a una tienda donde vendían vestidos de fiesta, duramos más tiempo en ese lugar, ya que Lizz no lograba decidirse cual vestido comprar y por más que la ayudábamos a decidirse salía con la excusa de _'no combina con mis ojos, no es mi estilo ó el color es muy opaco'. _Después de media hora más logro decidirse por uno. Pero justo cuando pensé que mi tortura ya había terminado, me arrastro-literalmente- hasta los vestidores.

-Espérame aquí voy a ayudarte a elegir tu vestido.

Pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo, Liz salió corriendo hacia los vestidos de fiesta.

Suspire.

Cuando regreso me dio todos los vestidos que le habían parecido lindos-, claro, fueron casi todos los que estaban en la tienda-, cada vez que me probaba uno tenía que salir para que Liz diera su aprobación, al final me probé como unos quince, sin embargo, en ninguno de esos me sentía comoda, y como podría estarlo si la falda de casi todos estaba muy rabona y además que se me ajustaba mucho al cuerpo.

-¿Qué te parece este Maka?-me pregunto Tsubaki mientras me mostraba un vestido negro.

Me quede boquiabierta cuando lo reconocí, el vestido que sostenía Tsubaki sobre sus manos era _idéntico_ al que usaba cada vez que entraba a la Black Room.

-Tsubaki-chan, ¿d-de donde sacaste ese v-vestido?-balbuceé.

Me miro confundida.

-De la tienda.

_Obvio… _

-Sí, ¿pero de que parte?

-Oh, pues de allí,-dijo mientras señalaba detrás de mi-, y sabes era el único que quedaba.

-¿Enserio?- Tsubaki asintió ligeramente con la cabeza- Wow, que suerte, bien me lo llevo- dije divertida.

Una vez que lo compre, tuvimos que esperar a que Liz ayudara -, esta vez a Tsubaki y Chrona-, a elegir un vestido para ellas, aunque esta última tardo mas porque según ella _'no se lidiar con vestidos de fiesta'. _Luego de que al fin lograron convencerla de comprarse uno y pagaran por él, nos fuimos a comer unos helados.

Comencé a comer mi helado de chocolate, me reí quedamente al recordar la vez en que soul y Black star habían iniciado una competencia de ver quién de los dos comía mas helado, pero al llevarse la primera cucharada de helado a su boca, comenzaron a correr con las manos en la cabeza gritando _'se me congelo el cerebro'_.

Suspire, por no se cuanta vez en el día.

Quiero saber la razón de ese repentino comportamiento de Soul, pero tengo miedo de preguntarle qué es lo que le pasa.

-Maka-chan, ¿sucede algo?- me pregunto Tsubaki con su dulce voz.

-Ah… no nada, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-susurre algo nerviosa.

-Has estado muy rara-dijo.

-Tsubaki t-tiene ra-razon M-Maka-chan, desde que llegaste ca-casi n-no has dicho n-nada-murmuro chrona mientras escondía un poco su rostro debajo de la mesa.

-Oh, lo siento.

-Además todo el día te la has pasado suspirando- me dijo Liz con una voz picara- ¿en quien estará pensando?

_SouL…_

Me sonroje como nunca.

-En nadie-susurré mientras desviaba la mirada.

Al notar mi gran sonrojo comenzaron a reírse. Yo simplemente me concentre en terminarme mi helado para regresar pronto a casa.

-Cielos ya son las 8:45, será mejor irnos-dijo Tsubaki mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera.

-¡¿Qué pero aun no acabamos de ver todas las tiendas?!-grito Liz.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que faltaba alguien…

-Chicas, ¿Dónde está Patty?-pregunte.

-Es verdad no la he visto desde que me ayudaron a escoger el vestido-dijo Tsubaki.

-¡NOOO! ¡PATTY, MI POBRE HERMANITA ESTA PERDIDA!-comenzó a lloriquear Liz.

-t-tranquilízate L-liz, conociendo a Patty d-debe e-estar e-en los videojuegos o e-en alguna pa-parte del lugar jugando-le dijo Chrona mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

-Sí, será mejor separarnos para buscarla-sugerí.

Y tras decir eso nos separamos para comenzar a buscarla.

Busque en las tiendas de videojuegos, peluches y comics, en los baños y en todos los locales de comida rápido, sin embargo, no había rastro de ella. ¿Acaso se la había tragado la tierra?

Sin tiempo que perder regrese a las bancas donde estábamos sentadas hace rato, note que en ellas ya se encontraban esperándome con la esperanza de haber encontrado a Patty, pero al ver que no venía con ella la preocupación regreso a sus rostros.

-Donde esta Patty, no quiero que le suceda nada a mi onee-chan es mi única familia-sollozaba Liz.

-Tranquilízate Liz estoy segura de que la encontraremos-la consoló Tsubaki.

-Es verdad, no descansaremos hasta encontrarla-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Gracias chicas, no sé qué haría si ustedes no estuvieran-susurro con la voz entrecortada.

Duramos un rato mas buscando, ya comenzaba a cansarme, mire el reloj de la plaza 10:36.

_Demonios soul a de estar muy preocupado…_

Algunos puestos ya comenzaban a cerrar, les preguntamos a las pocas personas que quedaban en el lugar, pero la respuesta de todos era la misma _´Lo siento, no la he visto'_ Liz a pesar de que aparentaba estar tranquila, sus ojos mostraban todo lo contrario.

Dieron las 11:00 y aun no la hallábamos, el centro comercial ya había cerrado, por lo que habíamos salido del lugar y nos sentamos en la banqueta, frente al estacionamiento, había dejado de llover, solo se sentía la brisa del viento, volteé a ver a Liz de reojo su mirada estaba perdida y sus ojos opacados por la tristeza.

En ese momento un sonido proveniente de los arbustos nos hizo voltear hacia el lugar y tan pronto volteamos a verlo fijamente, comenzó a moverse violentamente, Liz y Chrona se ocultaron temerosas detrás de Tsubaki y de mí, mire cuidadosamente el arbusto esperando a que de una buena vez saliera lo que ocasionaba ese efecto.

-Por favor que no sea un fantasma, que no sea un fantasma-murmuraba Liz detrás de mí temblando como gelatina.

El arbusto dejo de moverse y justo cuando pensamos que había sido nuestra imaginación, un grito aterrador hizo eco en todo el estacionamiento…

**Be Continued...**

* * *

_waaaa aqui les dejo la continuacion_,_ este me quedo mas largo que los anteriores, wiii eso es bueno :D_

_Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un Review_,_ gomen si tarde en subir el cap. pero Uff... la semana pasada estuve muy ocupada ¬¬ ..._

_¿Que le sucede a soul? ¡¿Encontraran a Patty?! ¿Que les pasara a las chicas? Todas estas preguntas y mas dudas se contestaran en el siguiente cap.  
_

_Nos leemos en el proximo Cx buajaja  
_

_¿Reviews?  
_


End file.
